L'amour chez les ninjas
by Somb
Summary: Konoha ressemble à une sitcom américaine à l'eau de rose. Voilà ma version.


**Titre** : L'amour chez les ninjas

**Résumé** : Konoha ressemble à une sitcom américaine à l'eau de rose. Voilà ma version.

**Genre** : Inutile. Série d'histoires ridiculement courtes et sans réel scénario visant à mieux cerner le sujet. Je tente ici de faire quelque chose d'hétéroclite, merci de me prévenir si quelqu'un a déjà fait un machin semblable auparavant, ça m'évitera de m'embourber dans du déjà-vu.

**Note** : Tout le monde je l'espère aura noté un brin d'ironie dans le résumé, résultant de mon agacement croissant devant le nombre de fictions qui font passer les ninjas pour des adolescents rougissants. A partir de ça, j'espère que vous vous doutez que cette fiction n'est pas l'idéale si vous cherchez des pentagones amoureux, des coeurs larmoyants pour X raison et des jeunes éplorés retournant à leur premier amour.

On remarquera qu'à côté de "Romance", il y a aussi "Hurt/Comfort" qui va de paire avec le raiting.

**Disclaimer** : On m'a conseillé d'en mettre un même si je trouve ça parfaitement inutile du moment que l'on poste sur un site qui intègre "fanfiction" dans son adresse : l'univers et les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

ooo

**Etude n°1** : Couple formé entre un ninja et une civile

Se passe un peu avant le tome 1.

ooo

Leur rencontre avait tout du cliché romantique. Elle transportait quelques livres qu'elle souhaitait rendre à la bibliothèque et l'avait bousculé. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire et considérant qu'un peu de bon temps gratuit valait cet effort, Kakashi l'aida à ramasser.

Quelques banalités échangées plus tard, ils satisfaisaient leurs hormones dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, ils ne s'étaient pas encore présentés.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, Kakashi partit immédiatement après, Tanako ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir.

o

Il ne fut pas surpris une semaine plus tard lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de son appartement. Il connaissait sa propre réputation, et savait qu'elle l'avait reconnu avant même de lui rentrer dedans. On ne se prétendait pas ninja si l'on ne faisait pas la différence entre de la maladresse ou une bousculade volontaire, typique de celle qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour attirer l'attention.

Même dans une ville comme Konoha où ils étaient monnaie courante, les ninjas représentaient le fantasme de la plupart des femmes assez jeunes pour rêver d'un assassin ténébreux, de préférence au passé torturé, reprenant goût à la vie entre leurs seins.

Kakashi était reconnu pour sa puissance légendaire, et cultivait en plus de cela un mystère entre son masque et son bandeau frontal incliné. Un amant de choix pour une femme rêvant d'aventure par procuration.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce coup, et à moins d'une mission à exécuter, il tolérait volontier une partie de jambes en l'air. Moins cher qu'une prostituée, et souvent dans un lieu plus calme.

Il n'acceptait jamais deux fois de satisfaire la même femme. Un coup pour le plaisir, pas plus.

Pourtant, Tanako était assez attirante, et il avait surtout apprécié le fait qu'elle n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il reste la première fois. Elle gardait assez d'illusions pour décider de le revoir, mais elle lui semblait déjà nettement moins agaçante que la majorité des femmes avec lesquelles il avait couché.

Elle toqua une seconde fois à la porte, il ne répondit pas.

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un griffonnement rapide, le papier glissa sous sa porte. Elle partit sans attendre qu'il le prenne, il retourna à ses occupations sans le ramasser.

Ce n'est que le lendemain en se rendant compte qu'il trainait toujours au sol qu'il se décida à le lire.

_C'était bien. Je reviendrais dans une semaine. Si tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi, fais-le moi comprendre._

Elle n'avait pas parlé de faire l'amour mais de coucher. Pour lui, la différence entre ces expressions n'avait aucun sens, mais il avait bien fini par comprendre que c'était le cas pour la plupart de ces civiles.

Pas de lyrisme romantique dans le message, pas de papier parfumé ou d'encre rose, pas de phrases toutes faites.

Il l'aimait bien cette fille en fait. Il se sentait prêt à tenter le coup.

o

Lorsqu'elle revint sept jours plus tard, il ouvrit la porte. Sa paranoïa lui ayant permis de rester en vie jusque là, Kakashi refusa qu'elle dorme dans son appartement après leurs ébats. Elle quitta l'appartement et pensa à lui indiquer sur le seuil de la porte son nom.

o

Quelques temps passèrent, ses visites perdirent assez vite leur régularité d'horloge. Elle venait toujours au moins une fois par semaine, mais variait les jours et intervalles. Il lui arrivait aussi souvent de venir en son absence, elle laissait généralement un mot indiquant son passage.

Kakashi finit par se rendre compte qu'il se sentait bien avec elle. Ce n'était même plus qu'une question de sexe, sa seule compagnie lui était agréable, il se sentait presque d'humeur à sourire lorsqu'il tombait sur l'un de ses mots en rentrant éreinté d'une mission. Il lui arrivait de partager quelques conversations avec elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fille pour laquelle il ressentait un peu plus que du désir. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait s'estimer amoureux d'elle. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il était déjà tombé amoureux avant. Il n'avait de toute manière plus l'âge où le ninja continue de se croire capable d'éradiquer toutes ses émotions, et n'avait aucune gêne à envisager des sentiments pour Tanako.

o

Ce fut après une discussion comme toutes les autres qu'elle lui déclara son amour. Qu'elle se foutait de savoir si ça l'intéressait ou non, et qu'elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il réponde quoi que ce soit à ces quelques phrases.

Kakashi comprit enfin pourquoi il l'appréciait. Comme tant d'autres, ses sentiments venaient avant tout du culte que les civiles vouaient à l'image du ninja solitaire qui tuait froidement et pourtant aimait une femme avec toute la passion que l'on pourrait attendre d'un assassin. Mais elle en était consciente et ne se leurrait pas quand à la vérité de sa situation. Ca faisait toute la différence.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Pour la première fois, il lui confirma qu'ils avaient une relation. Comme d'habitude, elle partit après son orgasme, il n'acceptait toujours pas de dormir avec elle.

o

Tanako savait que Kakashi la trompait très régulièrement. Certaines missions étaient éprouvantes, il préférait dans ces cas-là finir entre les jambes d'une prostituée. Plus habituée, plus douée. Plus apte que Tanako à répondre à ses exigence. Et puis, il avait tous les droits tant qu'il payait le prix.

Elle lui avait déjà demandé s'il la choisirait en particulier, si elle décidait de se proposer au bordel le plus proche du bureau de l'Hokage.

Elle ne s'était pas leurrée quant à sa réponse négative. Kakashi ne voulait pas d'une pute préférée. Il était déjà assez extraordinaire qu'il se soit attaché un tant soit peu à elle.

Tanako n'était pas possessive. Ca lui allait.

o

Plus le temps passait, plus Kakashi était convaincu que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était de l'amour. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais il s'en accomodait bien.

Elle vivait enfin avec lui, bien qu'il refuse toujours de dormir en sa compagnie.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais assez confiance pour ça, elle n'y avait jamais compté. Quel genre de ninja se serait mis en position de faiblesse de manière aussi stupide ?

o

Lorsque l'Hokage fut mis au courant de cette histoire, il ne prit pas de décision immédiate car il savait que le ninja copieur ne risquait pas de perdre une once de son intégrité ainsi. Trop dévoué pour ça sous ses airs je-m'en-foutiste.

Il lui laissa environ un mois pour se faire plaisir, avant de décider que quelle que soit sa confiance envers Kakashi, il n'était pas indiqué pour un ninja qui qu'il soit de s'intégrer un tant soit peu à un semblant de vie civile tant qu'il continuait à exécuter la moindre mission.

Il lui ordonna de couper tout contact avec Tanako immédiatement ou de cesser tant qu'il la fréquentait d'opérer en tant que ninja.

Kakashi laissa un papier sur la porte de son appartement qu'elle pourrait lire à sa prochaine visite.

_Ne reviens plus._

o

Il n'entendit plus parler d'elle, il était à peu près certain qu'elle avait compris. Il se demandait parfois si elle l'avait aussi bien supporté qu'elle avait enduré son comportement durant leur liaison. Surement. Peut-être aussi qu'elle s'était suicidée, il n'en savait rien et n'était pas sûr de s'en foutre totalement.

o

Il songea encore à elle quelques temps. Ca avait été la relation la plus passionnelle qu'il avait vécu. Il avait probablement vraiment été amoureux d'elle après tout.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir continuer comme ça.

Un ninja n'a pas à faire preuve de libre-arbitre. S'il avait décidé de rester avec elle malgré tout, il aurait fait preuve de faillibilité. Le Hokage ne l'aurait plus repris à son service une fois leur relation terminée.

Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, sa décision aurait été identique.

Rien ne valait une suspension de son activité, qu'elle qu'en soit la durée.

o

Pour la première fois, l'équipe que le Hokage lui demandait de tester était intéressante.

Le réceptaple du Démon Renard, le descendant Uchiha, et une fille aux résultats tout à fait convenables.

Son rôle avait toujours été de servir de bizutage aux nouveaux sans réelles compétences. Il était doué, aucun des élèves qui passaient par lui ne revenait remplir les bancs de l'académie.

Ce coup-ci, il semblait qu'on veuille vraiment faire de lui un instructeur, il se demanda si l'Hokage avait eu l'idée saugrenue de combler le manque qu'aurait pu laisser Tanako par des gamins.

Cette idée l'effleura un instant et ne revint plus jamais.

L'Hokage lui avait confié ces gosses parce qu'il fondait sur eux de réels espoirs et voulait le meilleur instructeur. Tanako n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ça.

D'ailleurs elle n'avait rien à voir avec lui tout court.

ooo

**Note de fin** : En découvrant ce site, j'ai été effarée par le romantisme dont font preuve les ninjas, oubliant ainsi qu'il sont censés être avant tout des armes ayant renoncé à leur individualité, j'avais envie d'exprimer ma pensée quant à ce fait.

Je pense écrire quelques autres histoires toutes aussi ridiculement courtes et inutiles, selon mon inspiration.

Ne vous privez pas pour me balancer quelques commentaires acerbes, j'aime me sentir lue par un oeil critique et considérant que le cas n'est pas assez désespéré pour qu'il soit utile de me conseiller.

J'aime bien aussi les compliments creux, ça fait généralement plaisir.


End file.
